kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-138
Summary Yuta teleports to Aeroplateau and notices all the lightning activity. He realizes that if the humans of the city are too busy, then he will have a hard time getting a sponsor at the checkpoint. He recalls that gods can pass through barriers without restriction. He wonders if the Hide of Bondage will allow him to be recognized as a god, then flies directly to the city. In Eloth, as Lutz works on his paperwork in his office, Tilda remarks that modifying the body part of a living being has never been done before. Lutz responds that on the contrary, god-level items such as the Staff of Agni, which are part of a god's body, have been successfully modified many times. Tilda states that the scarf is nothing like a god-level item, and Lutz suggests that it may not be the case. He points out that the divinity of a primeval god is the highest of all, and an alteration using Goddess Kali's item as material could not possibly happen without her consent. Tilda notes that Lutz did not expect the alteration to succeed for that reason. He then posits that there can only be one possible reason—that Yuta is Kali's blood relative. He explains that Kali had disappeared with many of Vishnu's discarded nastika names, and that she could have given herself one of the names to become a nastika herself, and if she had a son, he would be a rakshasa with possible god traits. Tilda expresses concern that if Yuta is the son of a notorious god, he might misuse the modified item, but Lutz does not feel that he is a danger. He gives three reasons: Ran is comfortable around him, Agni tolerates him and allowed him to enter a city, and he values Leez's life above his own instincts and desires. As Tilda leaves, she reminds Lutz to focus on defending the city since they have a Kubera here as well. He pauses for a moment before asking her if she has something else she would like to talk about. She asks why, but he tells her that it is nothing. He then looks down at the message Saha had sent him. Back in Aeroplateau, Saha leads a meeting attended by Claude, Lorraine, Mirha, and Claude's sister Airi. He tells them that according to the most recent data from the Human Search System, there are three Kuberas remaining—in Rindhallow, Eloth, and Aeroplateau—and that he will keep their identities secret for now. Powerful suras have targeted the weakest of the three cities, Rindhallow, which will not be able to withstand a full onslaught. Of the six major cities, Aeroplateau is the only one that can move, and the plan is to have this city's barrier to overlap that of the target city in order to make both cities more secure. Airi expresses concern for the citizens of Aeroplateau, and Lorraine questions if it was wise for Saha to have implemented his plan on his own. Saha replies that there was no time for discussion or debate because of the urgency to drive away the suras now, before they target other cities. Airi asks if citizens not involved with the battle will be able to evacuate, and Mirha explains that it is not possible because of the time constraint. Saha then tells the group that it is their duty to keep casualties low when they are in charge of their respective zones. Claude points out that Asha's trial was just a pretext in order to gather all the top magicians together to battle the suras. As he crouches on a balcony rail at Sky Tower, Yuta notes that he was able to pass through the barrier like a god. He then decides that such a function is useless to him since he intends to give the Hide to Leez. He scans the city and finally spots her sitting on a bench. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted May 25, 2015): * (thumbnail - Yuta flying towards Aeroplateau): I want to fly like Yuta. * (Kali and Yuta): If you are unfamiliar with Kali, please read Season 1, Episode 96-99. There seem to be quite a lot of readers who didn't start from the beginning... * (chibi Claude): Time to be tied to the barrier stone? Or maybe, he can go out and actually participate in the fight. The barrier can be maintained by a priest candidate. * (Yuta and the Hide): This reveals quite a lot of his chest... When Leez wears this, would it be the same? But then I would be fired... lol 2-138 cape flowing in the wind.png|tests the Hide 2-138 endless paperwork.png|figures out Yuta 2-138 Hide of Bondage + Yuta's scarf.png|deduces their relationship 2-138 overdue meeting.png|explains his actions Notes * If you think Lutz's tie is hideous this episode, it is because he gets many neckties as presents. He tries to wear them all, no matter how weird they are. * Asha previously told Ran about Kali and the defective nastika names she kept. * We already know that one of Yuta's god-like traits is his insight ability. This episode also suggests that anyone who wears the Hide of Bondage will be able to pass in and out through barriers unimpeded. * Fans have previously speculated that Tilda might be one of the Kuberas. Lutz's final question to Tilda seems to be another hint pointing in that direction. Show/Hide Spoiler Of course, we later learn that this is a bit of misdirection by Saha (and Currygom) to hide the real Kubera of Eloth. * There is a hidden currygom in this episode. References